Slave Collars
by Navy RavenLacra
Summary: HPDMHP Can Draco cope with being dominated by Harry? Can Harry cope with being dominated by Draco? Will they both play slave to eachother or simply slave to their desires?Contains sexual material. Contains scenes of BLOODPLAY. Contains BONDAGE. i WI


**A word of WARNING**

** This story contains strong language. If you are easily offended or you are under 16 and don't think your parents would approve - you read at your own risk! This also contains BLOODPLAY, and BONDAGE, and SEXUAL SCENES. It's also SLASH. **

** But if you like to be bad - keep reading!****  
****  
**

* * *

Harry threw Draco Malfoy hard against a disused classroom door, neither of them had anticipated the door to be unlocked, and Draco fell into the classroom stumbling. Harry threw him harder yet against the nearest wall, wrapping his hand around Dracos throat and hissing almost snake-like.

"You're a fucking bastard Malfoy, I hate you, I wish you'd fucking die I just wish you weren't around anymore I wish I could hurt you I wish I could-"

"Fuck me?" Malfoy offered violently, pushing Harry onto the dusty desk.

"I wouldn't fuck you, you filthy bastard I wouldn't even let you touch me I hate being near you!" Harry pulled Draco close and kissed him deeply "But you do look fucking hot by moonlight!"

Jumping onto Harry and ripping off Harrys shirt Draco sank his teeth deeply into Harrys neck "You bastard Potter, every time I'm near you I get… I get" Draco threw cursed looks at Harry and bit down harder yet again.

"Hard? Hotter?" Harry offered between moans "You're a bastard" he said passionately

"Crazy, Potter, crazy! You always make me crazy!" Draco said releasing his teeth from Harrys neck

"You're a bastard" Harry repeated throwing Draco off of him and onto the floor. Diving on top of him Harry savagely grabbed at Dracos tight jeans, not attempting to unbutton them, simply pulling, eventually the button sprang open and Harry threw his hands deep into Dracos trousers. "You're a disgrace, Malfoy, your cocks hard even when someone says they hate you"

"I know you really want me though, Potter" Draco stared deep at him, pushing himself onto his elbows and smirking "Suck my dick, Potter"

"Why the fuck would I suck your fucking dick, Malfoy!" Harry demanded even though he was lowering his head, his tongue extended and probing inside Malfoys foreskin.

Draco was still staring down at Harry with an accomplished smirk, using one hand to stroke Harrys unruly hair. "See, Potter, you love it really…" Draco moaned and thrust his hips wildly thrashing. When he came Harry licked every last drop of bitter-sweet jizz, and clambered up to lay at the side of Draco.

"My turn, Malfoy!" Harry demanded pulling Draco into an almost violent kiss and trying to force the blondes head toward his now throbbing dick. "Hurry up Malfoy, come on!"

"Mmm… With pleasure, Potter. Imagine how much I could get for this - I sucked the boy-who-lived!" he snickered and leapt towards Harrys half-opened pants, riving at Harrys boxers and eventually releasing Harrys member. Like a cobra-performer hypnotising a snake, Dracos tongue extended and spiralled quickly over the head of Harrys dick, which jumped in pleasure, flickering further as Draco darted his tongue out finding every sensitive spot. Draco almost swallowed Harrys snake whole, in one simple movement, sucking for what felt like mere minutes when Harrys hands stopped caressing his shoulder blades and instead gripped fiercely over his shoulders, thrusting his hips forward wildly as Draco struggled to drink every drop, licking the boy clean, keeping Harry in his mouth until Harrys snake began to go back to sleep (so to speak!).

"Oh god, Malfoy!" Harry moaned "Where did you learn _that_!" he demanded.

"I'm not just yours you know, Potter. And, I'm not yours, you're mine, yes, that's right."

"Uhm, Malfoy? You're mine, and don't you ever try to forget it." Harry paused thoughtfully "Actually, I'm going to mark you. Brand you as my own" Harry smirked, drawing from his pocket a small knife, his wand, two pieces of parchment and a pen.

The colour drained from Dracos face almost immediately "_Brand me_?" Draco said, partly disgusted, partly intrigued, partly scared!

Harry paid no attention, turning to his knife he tapped it with his wand and mumbled "Scourgify!" in order to clean the blade, turned to the parchment, and tapping it with his wand in turn, the pieces of parchment turned into 4 black silk scarves. Last but not least, the pen. Harry tapped the pen with his wand and muttered something, at first it appeared like nothing happened, but Harry slowly whispered something to the pen, hypnotically, and glanced to Draco smirking.

"Why are you talking to a muggle-pen in parcletongue, Potter?" Draco tilted his head slightly "Oh god you truly have lost it, Potter!" But before Draco could finish speaking the pen had transformed into a small green snake which was slowly winding its way up Harrys arm.

Harry turned around, and staring at the room he whispered "This would be better in my room, Malfoy." And together they exited the classroom, Draco still looking apprehensive.

They walked briskly up the spiralling stone steps and when they had reached the top, Harry opened the door and pushed Draco onto his bed without further stalling. He bound Dracos wrists and ankles to the bed posts, so that the blonde slytherin was held in place, just as Draco went to open his mouth Harry put a slender finger over his lips and kissed him. Pulling off Dracos shirt and smiling, Harry kissed his chest slowly. Harry drew the knife briskly over Dracos chest as though he were an artist pushing a pencil over a sketch pad, his tongue darting out to lick the fresh droplets of blood. When the bleeding had stopped, Harry put one finger on Dracos throat and again whispered something in parcletongue. The snake silently descended, wrapping itself around Dracos neck, and for a moment, it looked like the snake was eating its own tail. The snake _was_ eating its own tail! Before Draco could say a word the snake turned to pure silver, with emerald green eyes. Harry looked down to admire his work, and slowly began to kiss every inch of Dracos body, led by his tongue Harry discovered places new and old, all the while realising Draco tasted almost exactly the same all over - a mix of cinnamon and vanilla. Draco always smelled the same, he always seemed to smell... almost exotic, his cologne was neutral, and his breath was minty all the time...

"Wha- What did you do to me, Potter?"

"I made you mine, and cut the Potter crap, Little-Dragon"

"Little Dragon?" Draco began to blush and struggled at his restraints, thrusting his body upwards, arching, and looking deep into Harrys eyes "You haven't called me Little Dragon in... months, but I love it when you do... now, Harry, any chance you could... untie me?"

"Are you going to run away?"

"Not even if you hit me... actually... that would make me want to stay even more"

Harry looked down and giggled "Kinky bastard"

"Damn straight!"..."Well... not quite straight" Draco laughed and kissed Harry deeply, whilst Harry used one hand to untie Draco. "So, do I get to make you mine?"

"I'm not yours, you're just mine" Harry smirked.

"You don't seem to understand this, Potter, you're mine, I'm not yours!"

"Oh, Draco, speak to me bad again" Harry laughed and looked into Dracos eyes, storm-velvet eyes, full of emotion… pain… lust… desire, desire for Harry. Harry pulled a quill from his pocket and looked up at Draco smiling "The spell is avitadium selfoso".

Draco took the quill from Harry and tapped it with his wand. The quill transformed, like the pen Draco now wore as a snake, into a snake, this time a red corn snake. He put the snake around Harrys neck and took aim with his wand. Draco mumbled something deep in the back of his throat, and the snake turned to a gold torque, boasting a lion head on the front, like an ancient door knocker.

"So…" Draco whispered "If you're mine, can I touch you… here?"

"You always could" whispered Harry in return, pulling Draco closer.

Fin


End file.
